An investment of $\$$10,000 is made in a government bond that will pay 6$\%$ interest compounded annually. At the end of five years, what is the total number of dollars in this investment? Express your answer to the nearest whole number.
After five years, at a six percent annual interest rate, the investment will have grown to $10000 \cdot 1.06^5 = \boxed{13382}$, to the nearest dollar.